An Unpleasant View
by Meg In The Sky With Diamonds
Summary: Lilith Pleasant never goes looking for trouble, but trouble always seems to find her. Despite this, her parents don't believe her and have sent her away to Bullworth Academy, a boarding school far away from home in Pleasantview, to try and teach her about discipline. Will she make friends in this strange new place or is she just an outcast? Rated K plus, contains mild bad language.


Chapter One – A New Beginning

My Mum, Dad, Angela and I are sat in the car. My Dad, eager to set off, steps his foot on the gas and we drift off. I take one last look at my house from the car window.

"Goodbye, Pleasant Manor." I mutter. "I don't think I'll ever see you again."

My phone vibrates and I look at it, seeing I have a text from my boyfriend, Dirk:

_Good luck at your new school, babe. I'll text you every day. I'm gonna miss you so much. _

A couple of silent tears start to fall down my face, screwing up my eye makeup.

I'm gonna miss Dirk so much; he's everything to me. If I miss him this much, it will drive me crazy. I don't think I could cope.

I take a deep breath, and start typing back:

_I'll miss you too, Dirk. But I don't wanna miss you. I don't want you to get hurt. Dirk…_

I start bawling my eyes out when I write the last part:

…_I think we should break up. _

I hesitate, unsure of whether I should send it. I love Dirk and I don't want to end our relationship, but I don't want to miss him every day either.

Taking a deep breath, I press send.

There's nothing I can do about it now.

While I wait for Dirk's dreaded response, I look at my twin and scowl.

"No fair! Why doesn't Angela have to go to this lame boarding school?!"

My Mum turns around. "Because unlike you, Angela is a good student who works hard, gets good grades and doesn't ditch school every week." She states coldly.

So basically, I'm being sent to a boarding school for troubled teenagers. Great. Can't wait to see how long that lasts.

I'm about to say something spiteful in response, when my phone vibrates again.

I swear my heart stopped for a mille-second.

Holding my breath, I open his message. He replied with just one line:

_But I don't want to lose you, Lilith. _

In my mind, I was screaming back my response: "Oh Dirk, I don't wanna lose you either! I'm so sorry for suggesting it, I'll escape out of this new school and then come back to you, you'll see! We can still be together!"

I had to shake my head to get rid of that thought. We can't be together. Well, we could, but what's the point if we'll never see each other? It would only hurt more than being apart.

And anyway, I could try escaping from this school, but it wouldn't work. The school already knows everything about me, thanks to my parents. They even know about my run-ins with the police. They'll be keeping a really close eye on me, and they'll stop me before I can break free.

I had to end it now.

_I don't want to lose you either, Dirk. But it's just the way it has to be. I'm sorry._

It sounds harsh, I know, but I didn't know how else to say it.

I guess I loved him enough to let him go.

Sighing, I press send.

I know he still wants to make it work, but I just don't foresee it happening.

A couple of minutes later, my phone buzzes.

I read Dirk's message:

_Well, if that's what you decide, I'll support you. Goodbye, Lilith. I know we can't be together, but just remember that I'll always love you and that you'll never find another guy who's as crazy about you as I am…_

Oh. For a minute there, I was hoping he would be putting up a fight to get me back, convince me to stay with him, that we can make this work.

But now he's agreeing with me. I shouldn't be sad, this was what I wanted, wasn't it?

So, I've probably broken his heart. I'm not proud of it, I mean; my heart was broken the minute I told him we had to break up.

But I had no choice.

_Goodbye Dirk, I love you too and you'll never find another girl who's as crazy about you as I am about you. I'm sorry. _

I press send and rest my head against the car window, silently sobbing.

Dirk and I were over now, and it's unlikely I would ever see him again.

Angela looks at me and sees me upset, eyes red and damp from the tears, mascara and eyeliner smudged.

She grins wickedly.

I'd like to punch that evil demon in the face so much. Give her a black eye, break her nose and let it pour out with blood. But, for the risk of getting my ass kicked even more, I resist the temptation.

Dirk sends me a sad face emoticon and I knew that this conversation was over. Sighing deeply, I switch my phone off.

I still have my head resting against the window, eyes gradually closing shut, starting to fall asleep. It was a long journey from Pleasantview to Bullworth.

I let out a yawn and Mum turns around to glare at me.

"Lilith! What happened to your makeup? You look disgraceful!"

And boom, I'm awake again.

"I've been crying, Mum."

"Look," she said impatiently. "I know you're stressing about starting Bullworth Academy, but you'll be fine."

I'm not even stressed about Bullworth! I'm crushed because I just broke up with my boyfriend! 'You really don't know shit', I felt like saying.

Two hours passed and I see a sign saying _Bullworth Academy_.

"We're here!" My Dad announces excitedly.

My Dad hates me more than anyone, maybe even Angela, but I think its pretty close. He's been waiting for so long to get rid of me, and now he's got this opportunity, abandoning me in a strange town, far, far away from home.

I'm only allowed to go and visit my family for the summer holidays. But I don't want to bother. I'm not gonna miss them one bit.

"Now remember Lilith," my Mum says. "Don't be disrespectful, don't get into any fights, don't swear, don't misbehave in lessons, don't stay out longer than your curfew and above all else, do not skip class!"

"Yeah, whatever," I reply automatically. So many rules and restrictions.

"Once you've proved to us that you can be a good, hardworking student and you can put the effort in to your studies, you may leave and come home."

I heard my Dad groan. He doesn't want me to come home. My Mum nudged him and told him to be quiet.

We drove into the car park and saw from a clear distance the school grounds. There were a bunch of aggressive looking teenagers watching the car pull up, staring at me viciously, like a pack of hungry wolves waiting for fresh meat.

"Make sure you don't get mugged," Angela smirked.

The joke's on you, Angie, these people don't scare me one bit!

"Get lost, Angela," I glare. That was my way of saying goodbye to her.

I didn't even say goodbye to my Dad. I didn't need to; he didn't even want to_ look_ at me.

I get out of the car and take my suitcase out of the boot. My Mum gets out of the car to say goodbye.

Out of my family, my Mum was probably the one I hated the least. I hug her for a brief second.

"Bye, Mum,"

"Bye, Lilith."

"Oh, one more thing before I go!"

"Huh?"

I was actually gonna do it; I was gonna tell Mum the truth about what Dad's been doing behind her back! I could break them up!

I whispered into her ear: "You know our maid, Kaylynn? Dad's been having an affair with her. You have to believe me! I'm a witness, I've seen them two kissing and stuff. I'm sorry I had to break it to you."

My Mum pulls away from me, a horrified expression on her face. "I knew it…" She whispered. "She is so gonna be fired now. I think your father has some explaining to do!"

She actually believed me! Usually no one believes me!

I watch as Mum gets back in the car, slaps my Dad and starts cussing at him, while I saw Angela in the back seat looking petrified and covering her ears.

As my Dad starts to drive off, the screaming match continues.

"Revenge is sweet!" I grin to myself.

I pick up my suitcase and walk up to the school grounds.

_Bullworth Academy._ How ironic; because it looks like a load of bull…

It's a dull, beige-brick, neo-gothic building with steps leading up to it, surrounded by crowds of smokers, drug addicts and bullies.

"Hey, check out this new kid!" I hear a crowd of annoying girls say.

Oh no. Just no. Now they've done it.

I turned to face the giggling girls.

"I'm not a kid!" I shout back. "I'm nearly eighteen! Now, I'd think twice before messing with me. I've learned a few techniques in my time to cause pain, break a few bones and seriously hurt people. So, you've been warned."

I stare at them harshly. They're about to go and beat me up, but they stop themselves. I think they feel threatened by what I just said to them, even if it was a complete lie. They don't need to know that. Also, I think the spikey cuffs on my wrists and neck and my overuse of dark makeup which is now completely smudged also helped.

I'm gonna be just fine at this dump of a school.

Suddenly, a middle aged woman with mousey hair, dressed in an ugly tweed skirt-suit, walks through the front door of the school.

"All of you, your late! Off to class, now!"

Sighing and groaning, everyone does as she's told, except for me.

"Hello," she says to me, speaking as if she's a member of the royal family, "you must be Lilith Pleasant?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

Frowning, she says "I am the secretary of this school. My name is Miss Danvers, and welcome to Bullworth Academy. I hope you enjoy your time here."

'You have got to be kidding me', I think to myself.

"And, why are you not dressed in the required school uniform?" She asked with a bitter edge to her tone of voice.

"Because I had to wake up at 6am, so I was tired and this was the first outfit I got out of my wardrobe." I said coolly.

"No excuses! You should have turned up in your uniform! Please tell me you have your uniform with you!"

"Yeah, chill out lady," I said calmly. "It's in my suitcase."

"Excuse me, but that is no way to address me. You may address me as Miss Danvers, and nothing else."

"Sorry, Miss Danvers", I rolled my eyes. "So, should I change into my uniform or what?"

"You may, but first you would need to go to the principal's office, then I will show you to your dorm."

"Okay."

I followed the strict Miss Danvers into the school building.

Well, I better get ready for hell…


End file.
